The Authority of Humanity
Summary The Authority of Humanity is a metaphysical existence created by the latent beliefs, experiences, perspectives and desires of all sentient beings with will. It records and maintains space and time and the concepts and laws of its domain, keeping them in alignment with the perspective of sentient beings. The Authority of Humanity is not sentient, but rather the collection and manifestation of the belief and desire of all sentient beings. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: The Authority of Humanity, The World Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, at least tens of billions of years but technically beyond the concept of time Classification: Concentration of the passive Aether of sentient beings throughout the Grain Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation and Law Manipulation (passively determines and maintains the laws and concepts of the universe), Space-Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (passively records, "decides" and maintains the space-time and events that take place within the Perceived Reality of its Domain, created and empowers Mythrisha), Reactive Power Level (despite Nyarlathotep constantly increasing the size of the infinite Yog Sothothium, it was still contained within The Authority of Humanity. The Authority of Humanity will encompass any story layer humanity dreams into existence, no matter its size, without itself changing in size. Was stated that even if Nyarlathotep expanded to absorb the rest of the Neverworld and Everworld, The Authority of Humanity would still be above him), Creation (created the Neverworld and all Layers within it), Resurrection (passively restores Fantasies, even if erased on a 1-A level), Existence Erasure (The Authority of Humanity will erase Phantasms if they enter the Everworld), Soul Manipulation (created the soul in response to humanity's desire for life after death), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5, 10 and 8, reliant on any sentient being throughout the space-time of its Domain and will always exist so long as even one remains), Power Nullification (passively restricts the powers of Hallows), Plot Manipulation (is the source of Fantasy and the actuator of Narratives), Statistics Amplification (grows in power from the passive Aether of sentient beings within its domain) ), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Authority of Humanity determines the dimensions of the Everworld and layers of the Neverworld as they are believed to be, creating only 4 dimensions in the Everworld, but creating infinite dimensions in the Yog Sothothium), Acausality (exists beyond the flow of time and causality and determines these concepts, its existence is described as a "chicken and the egg" paradox), exists beyond all concepts, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (The Authority of Humanity is not a "being" that can have a soul - rather it is a force, the manifestation of all sentient being's latent reality warping power), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (as the concentration and manifestation of humanity's desires and beliefs warping reality, it does not have a mind), Time Manipulation (naturally exists in a place beyond the concept of time and is not bound by it in any of its forms), Spatial Manipulation (naturally exists in a place beyond the concept of space and is not bound by it in any of its forms), Matter Manipulation (is not made of matter, exists beyond its concepts and is not bound by it), and various other abilities (due to existing beyond these concepts, not being something that can be bound by them, etc) Attack Potency: Outerversal (Exists beyond the concepts of dimensions, freely creating as many as it wishes. The Authority of Humanity created countless layers and Lords of the Neverworld, including Nyarlathotep, Azathoth, and the Yog Sothothium, which was already full of infinite outerversal levels and places beyond those levels, and doubled in size with every moment since Nyarlathotep took control. Stated that even if humanity told the story of The Authority of Humanity, it would result in the creation of a new layer with a replica of The Authority of Humanity within the first Authority of Humanity, a new Authority of Humanity that would itself contain a replica of everything the first Authority of Humanity was told to - in essence it lies at the top of a potentially infinitely recurring hierarchy of copies of itself) Speed: Omnipresent within the Grain (The Authority of Humanity encompasses and transcends the entirety of its Universe, both the Everworld and all layers of the Neverworld) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerversal Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal (can create countless layers within the Neverworld, which can include layers of dimensionless space) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Pseudo-Omniscient, yet also mindless. Perceives and records everything that sentient beings do (or believe, in the case of the Neverworld), but is not itself sentient, and is merely the manifestations of the desires and beliefs of sentient beings throughout the Everworld. Weaknesses: Through the Heaven's Fall Ritual, a portal can be opened onto the "background" of the Universe where The Authority of Humanity's "core" can be found. This core can then be interacted with. In this state, beings with greater mental strength than that of all sentient beings combined can overpower it and take control of it. Notable Attacks and Techniques: The Authority of Humanity: The Authority of Humanity is the namesake of this existence and the foundation of its abilities, and is the same sort of ability as Hallows' own Authorities. However, while a Hallow's Authority comes from their own, personal, inordinately high amounts of Aether, The Authority of Humanity comes from the accumulation of the incredibly small amounts of Aether of every being with Will in the Everworld and Neverworld, throughout all of space and time. The name is a misnomer, as all beings who can feel, perceive or experience includes far more than just humans. Animals, insects, aliens, bacteria, even individual cells, etc all contribute minuscule amounts of Aether towards The Authority of Humanity based on their own perspectives, feelings and experiences, no matter how limited. Even the instinctive response of a white blood cell towards an invader contributes to creating the reality of the Everworld and Neverworld. As these beings contribute their own thoughts as to what the world and its history are like, The Authority of Humanity sorts through them, finds the "Dominant Paradigm", the reality that the majority believe in, and structures the world, its space-time, concepts, laws and information, in that way. However, the Everworld does not change as thoughts do - The Authority of Humanity lies outside of time, created from the thoughts of all beings from any point in time and considers all of them in determining the one, dominant universe - The Everworld. All non-dominant beliefs are relegated to the Recessive Universe - the Neverworld. The Authority of Humanity is the collection of Ather from billions of beings across space-time, but it is not dependent on these beings - while they gave it the Aether and thus its power, the Aether is a part of an independent Authority now. Others Victories: Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Tier 1 Category:Black Pillar Characters